


Bluebird of Happiness

by hawkstout



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Non-Consensual Kissing, The Robins are ... birds, in a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkstout/pseuds/hawkstout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He took a bit of the ripped paper. It was an ad for a circus. The only thing left was a picture of a flying boy and a name: Richard, and the rest was cut off. </p>
<p>Bruce chuckled to himself. He spread out the seed.</p>
<p>“You don’t seem like a Richard, much too serious for a happy little fellow like you.” </p>
<p>The bird continued ripping at the flyer obliviously.</p>
<p>“Maybe Dick would suit you better?” </p>
<p>That seemed to catch the bird’s attention for the briefest of moments. It—he? Looked up at him and tilted his head, then went back to business. </p>
<p>Bruce smiled slightly, “Dick it is.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubitan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rubitan).



> I blame Rubitan.
> 
> Also I know nothing about birds and this is probably not how birds act and behave, especially wild ones. Suspend your disbelief.

The little bird was blue and black. It had soft feathers and a ‘V’ of blue along its chest. Bruce found himself on more than one occasion watching the little creature as it sung a cheerful tune. He had come to look forward to the little bluebird’s songs, always around sundown perched on the tree across from his office. It lifted his spirits immensely. If he didn’t know better he would have guessed that the little bird knew of his melancholy and had taken it upon himself to fix it. He had started spreading seed on the balcony and go back into his office. He watched as the little bird, after finishing his song, would glide over from his tree branch and partake in the seed. It tweeted happily as if in thanks. The purple of dusk seemed to enhance the blue of his feathers. 

He loved the little bird. He realized it one day as he stared out the window listening to its melody. It soothed his nerves, connected him with his humanity before he had to don the guise of the Bat. When he got back from patrol he always made an effort to glance at the little bird’s nest and check that it was there soundly asleep. Two other little birds joined it. Robins. Peculiar behaviour. They weren’t the same species, his little bird definitely wasn’t a robin, but his bluebird liked to make friends, he was sure of it. 

They continued in harmony with each other. Soon the little bird wouldn’t even wait for him to retreat back inside. It would fly over for the seed and chirp at him sweetly. Sometimes he would fill his hand with seed and the bluebird would perch on his hand. Its beady eyes were wide and seemed happy. 

He sometimes told himself it was only an animal, only a little creature with little sense, and certainly not enough survival instinct. It wasn’t a friend or companion, but it felt like it was. He could be himself with the little bird, someone that he never showed to anyone, even Alfred who always held the highest amount of sympathy for his master and his master’s work, but could never understand him. 

“I lost my parents,” He told the little bird as gently pecked at the food in his hand. He carefully brushed his fingers down the bird’s body. The bird tweeted in irritation at such a free touch. It was a wild creature after all, but the bird quickly rubbed its head against his thumb in apology. It wasn’t a rejection, just a request for gentleness. 

“Sorry, my hands are big,” Bruce smiled. The little bird chirped and then settle down in his hands roosting, that obvious happiness in its eyes. Bruce tried again and this time the bird leaned into his touch. 

“I should name you,” It was a silly thought. He usually wasn’t so silly, but there was something the bird awoke in him. Maybe the inner child he thought he had lost at eight. Wonder at the beauty and innocence of such a small creature. 

The little bird blinked drowsily. It tapped its beak against Bruce’s thumb gentle and kind, and then took flight. It rose high above him and then came down to its nest. The bird would always leave seed that would be gone by morning. Probably for his little robins. Those two never approached. Perhaps they had better survival instincts than his bluebird. He wondered if the bird had been a pet that had escaped its cage and gone feral. He didn’t have time to read bird-books. Not when there was so many other things he had to research for the sake of his city. 

The next twilight he met his bird as always. There was a bit of paper in its beak it was ripping up. He saw there were new parts to the nest. Must be redecorating. The robin with the unusual red cap on its head was getting bigger, perhaps that was why. It was getting bigger than his little blue bird actually. He took a bit of the ripped paper. It was an ad for a circus. The only thing left was a picture of a flying boy and a name: Richard, and the rest was cut off. 

Bruce chuckled to himself. He spread out the seed.

“You don’t seem like a Richard, much too serious for a happy little fellow like you.” 

The bird continued ripping at the flyer obliviously.

“Maybe Dick would suit you better?” 

That seemed to catch the bird’s attention for the briefest of moments. It—he? Looked up at him and tilted his head, then went back to business. 

Bruce smiled slightly, “Dick it is.” 

-

The bigger of the two robins started approaching as well, but not in a particularly sweet way. He was more aggressive and started flying or pecking at Bruce whenever the human came close to his smaller blue companion. Jealous Jason. Bruce wondered if he had been waiting to gain size and girth so that he might better protect his smaller friend. Dick would get irritated at the red-hooded robin and peck at him to keep him in line. Usually, Jason (named after the Greek hero) would shuffle to one side and let Dick be, but as time went on he became more and more aggressive. Bruce watched as the robin started actively trying to force Dick to stay in the nest with Tim (Tim after the director). 

It all cumulated one drizzly summer day with a vicious fight. The two birds flew around each other pecking and clawing. Chirping furiously at each other. Dick was a scrapper. He was obviously the older of the two birds, but Jason was bigger now. He snapped at Dick angrily. 

Bruce couldn’t stand it. He had watched the younger bird bully Dick for the past week. Whether it was out of protection or love it didn’t matter. He was hurting Bruce’s friend and Bruce couldn’t abide by it. He opened the balcony door and joined the fray. He waved his hands at Jason. He had no intent to injury the robin, only to distract it while he caught Dick in his other hand. The robin was enraged by this turn of events and started chirping furiously. Dick wasn’t pleased either. He struggled, but Bruce’s gentle firm grip was unbreakable for such a delicate little creature. Bruce moved quickly back inside slamming the door before the robin could follow. The robin was frantic now. It beat its wings and chirped furiously. It even landed and banged its beak against the glass, but realized it wasn’t strong enough to break it. If a bird could be murderous this one certainly was. 

Dick tweeted angrily.

“Shh, it’s alright. I know he’s your friend, but look, he’s hurt you.” Dick was scratched, he was bleeding slightly and some of his beautiful plumage had been torn out.

Dick continued to struggle. Bruce glanced around. There was an ornamental bird cage that had been there since before he was born. He reached over and tested the gate. It opened. He popped his little bird inside and closed the door. Dick flew around the small space frantically. He was confused and worried.

“I’m sorry, but it’s the best solution for now. I’ll get you something bigger and nicer while I’m out tonight.” He lifted the cage and the bird chirped at him plaintively. 

“You can still see them, they’re right there. 

Jason was on the balcony’s railing looking as mad as a bird could be. Tim had flown beside him. The tiny robin was quivery slightly. Jason nipped at him in frustration and the little bird quickly flew back to the nest, but his head still was craned to have a view of the balcony where Dick had disappeared.

Dick continued his panicked chirping. He wouldn’t settle down, but it only made sense. He was in a strange new environment, in pain and afraid. 

Bruce sighed. He couldn’t explain to him all the reasons why he was doing what he was doing. The little bird wouldn’t understand. He set the cage on a table, put seed in it and found a dark cloth.

“I’ll still feed them,” He promised. The Batman of his mind growled at him that the bird didn’t understand, but he wanted to comfort it so badly. It wanted to be with its family, but Jason was getting so aggressive and obsessed with asserting dominance over the bluebird he was worried it might end with Dick dead. Tim he didn’t worry for as much. Tim was small and was aware he was the smallest. He didn’t fight Jason, but Dick had been their… leader? Elder? For so long he wouldn’t easily give up the position. He dropped the cloth over the cage. Dick continued to chirp frantically for a few minutes before he seemed to calm down. 

“Time to sleep,” Bruce said with some regret. “I’ll be back in the morning, I’ll get you better living quarters.” 

Dick tweeted again sounding so betrayed. 

-

“Bluebird! BLUEBIRD!!!” The Red-hooded Robin trilled angrily. He watched as the human took his friend away. The little idiot. He had warned him, hadn’t he? The danger of that human! He banged his beak against the glass angrily, but the vibration ran unpleasantly through his bones. He couldn’t get through. His heart beat faster in a panic. He would let him go, wouldn’t he? 

“Give him back!” He shrieked. He flew up to perch on the railing to get a better view. To his horror the little bluebird was shoved into a cage.

“I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you, you fucking monkey!” 

The little Red Robin landed beside him. It quivered when it saw what was happening to their brother.

“Nightwing, what is he doing to Nightwing?”

Red Hood nipped at him, “Go back to the nest, I’ll handle this, don’t get so close!” 

The little Red Robin flew back up to the safety of their nest craning his neck for a better view. The Red Hooded Robin felt his own terror rise. What was he going to do? The Night-winged robin was trapped and there was no way to save him. 

“Nightwing!” He tweeted plaintively, but he couldn’t hear the other bird’s response even though he could see he was making noise on the other side of the glass. The human gave Nightwing more food (as if that would help!) and then dropped a dark cloth over his cage. Damn it! He couldn’t see him anymore! He took flight flying in an agitated circle. He considered flying at the glass trying to break it, but Nightwing had warned him about that. It was how the little bluebird had lost his parents. Humans. Cowardly humans building their invisible glass walls. They would always do more harm than good. 

Red Robin was freaking out.

“What is he doing? What is he doing? What is he doing to Nightwing? Do something! Red Hood, please!”

But there was nothing the Red Hooded Robin could do. 

-

Nightwing quivered in the darkness of the cage. Why was the Bat-human doing this? He had been so kind before. He had fed Nightwing and his brothers and listened to Nightwing’s song and it always seemed to make him happier. That was what attracted him to the Bat-human in the first place. He would sit in his office and look so sad and lonely. Nightwing sung him songs to cheer him up and the Bat-human seemed to appreciate it. The Red Hooded Robin and the Red Robin were tinier then. He had protected them before they had moved to the big tree by the Bat-human’s own nest. He had fed little Red Robin as a tiny fledgling and the Red Hooded Robin had been a constant companion. The younger bird had grown so much since then. He had always been concerned about how friendly Nightwing was with the Bat-human. Red Hood would peck at him angrily when he saw Nightwing willingly perch in the human’s hands. Before it hadn’t mattered. Red Hood was a little Robin, but now he grew. Now he didn’t want Nightwing anywhere near the human. He tried to force him to stay in the nest, but Nightwing saw how worried the Bat-human got. Today was no different. Red Hood had been throwing around his weight way too often the past few weeks and Nightwing had no more patience for it. He had to show the bigger bird who was stronger. The fight seemed to set the bizarre behavior in the human off.

What was he planning to do? Weren’t they friends? Why would he lock him up? 

Nightwing tried to stop himself from quivering, but he was too worried. What would the Red Hooded Robin and Red Robin do? Would they try to save him? Was the Bat-Human trying to catch them as well? Would they leave him?

No, they loved him, they wouldn’t just leave him, but maybe the Red Hooded Robin would move the little Red Robin to somewhere safer. 

Nightwing chirped unhappily. He had never been so confined before. 

-

The dawn broke and Bruce made his way back in through the manor. He had pulled off his costume and changed into sweats and a large t-shirt. He lugged the huge cage into his office. Dick was quiet now. Perhaps the little bird had fallen asleep.

In a moment of terror he wondered if his bluebird had had a heart attack from his panic. Bruce quickly lifted the sheet. The little bird was nestled on the ground of the cage shivering. 

“Don’t be scared,” Bruce implored. “I’m not trying to hurt you, Dick. I promise. 

The bird’s eyes opened. Obvious fear and it hurt a lot, but he understood. The bird didn’t make a sound. He watched as he set up the new birdcage, bigger, more space with mirrors and swings and a bit of room to fly around with a water and a food dish. He hung it from the ceiling and then went over to the smaller ornamental cage. The bluebird watched him wearily, perhaps waiting for his chance.

“It’s okay, Dick. I’m just going to put you in your new home.” 

He quickly opened the cage. Dick tried to take off immediately, but with Bruce’s arm in the way there was no escaping the cage. Bruce gently caught him. Dick pecked at his hand angrily. The pain was nothing so much as the betrayal Dick communicated with each peck. He stuck the bluebird into the bigger cage. Dick flew around furiously whistling angrily again. 

“Why are you punishing me when he’s the one that hurt you?” Bruce grumbled in frustration. When he peered outside he saw the big robin was still on the balcony rail staring inside. The seeds were still there, neither robin had eaten. 

“I’ve just traumatised a bunch of birds,” He muttered to himself. He was tired, sore and sleepy, but he wanted some indication that Dick would be alright for another four hours while he slept. Dick was on the bottom of the cage. His feathers were puffed and he was shaking again. 

“Oh Dick, it’ll be alright.” Instead of going back to his room he lay on the couch. Every-so-often he heard the flap of agitated bird wings as Dick would check his new cage for an escape route that wasn’t there. Bruce fell into an uneasy sleep. Alfred would no doubt give him an earful for this. 

-

The bat-human spoke to him in soothing tones, but Nightwing was too afraid and betrayed to let himself be calmed. He was trapped. This cage was bigger, but still a cage. There was barely enough room to fly and no convenient holes he could squeeze himself through. The Bat-human made strange sounds. He lay in the corner of the room not moving. Nightwing realized he was asleep. 

“Why are you doing this?” He chirped plaintively, but the Bat-human only gave a strange snort in response. Nightwing felt himself slowly calm down. The Bat-human didn’t seem to mean any real harm. If he wanted to hurt him he would have done it by now. He gave him food and water so he wasn’t trying to starve him. It seemed he just wanted to keep him in one area. He might not have minded this arrangement when he had been a fledgling on his own (although the amount of space for flying was intolerable no matter how you look at it), but now he had his robins. He needed to get back to them before Red Hood did something dangerous. Perhaps the Bat-human thought Red Hood was really trying to hurt him and wanted to keep them separate. Nightwing gave a whistle of annoyance. The Bat-human shouldn’t meddle in things he doesn’t understand. Nightwing huffed, there was nothing he could do. He couldn’t figure out how to open the cage. 

He cautiously flapped up and perched on one of the strange branches. It swung gently to and fro. Nightwing found the rocking sensation soothing. He looked out towards the darkness. Even if he could get out of the cage the glass wall would be impossible. He could just make out a fluttering form in the darkness. It was probably Red Hood. He must be furious. 

Nightwing felt a pull of anger. If the Red Hooded robin hadn’t been so territorial and jealous this wouldn’t have happened. The Bat-human would probably have let it continue as it always had. 

He unruffled his feathers nipping where Jason had tugged some of them out. They would grow back, but what a hassle. 

Red Hood had admitted he was jealous of Nightwing’s colouring. 

_”You’re plumage is striking,” Jason told him one night while Nightwing was preening. He was just a little Robin then and it was before Tim had joined their nest. “Your wings are like night. Not all black, but with blues as well.” The little robin rubbed his beak against Nightwing’s wing. The bluebird twittered in amusement. “You like it?”_

_“It’s different. You’re different from other robins… I’m jealous.” Nightwing could feel the little one’s heart beat quicken. He rubbed his head against him._

_“But you’re different too,” Nightwing pointed out. He nipped at the little robin’s feathers to straighten them. “You and your little red hood. It’s very pretty.”_

_The little Red Hooded Robin gave a small squawk of irritation at such a compliment. Nightwing hadn’t known at the time that that feature was the reason his mother had abandoned him._

_The little Robin fluttered away from him, clearly pissed off. Nightwing hid his amusement. Such a willful fledgling that one. He would be trouble one day._

Nightwing gave a small whistle of regret at the memory. He glided down to the bottom of the cage. It was warm here. As warm as the summer days had been, but this was more… controlled. He couldn’t feel the wind against his feathers or the smell of the trees and plants. He shivered and shut his eyes. 

Maybe it was only a dream.

-

“Master Bruce there appears to be a wild creature trapped in your office. Bruce groaned opening his eyes. Alfred stood on hand a tray of breakfast in his hands. He was studying Dick who was fast asleep. 

Bruce pulled himself up instantly going to the hanging birdcage. The little bird breathed in and out. Bruce sighed in relief. Alfred was giving him a look. 

“That’s your little companion from the balcony,” Alfred observed. Dick roused. He seemed confused for a moment, but didn’t panic. He flew up landing on one of the little swings. His feathers puffed slightly. Still on guard then. Fair enough. 

“Dick,” Bruce said. He hadn’t been eating seed, but that was only a supplement to his diet. A treat. He must eat other things, like berries, or perhaps he should find him worms?

“Dick,” Alfred allowed, “Is that the little bird that has been singing to you?”

“Yes,” Bruce was tempted to stick his finger in the cage to see how Dick would react, but thought better of it. He wanted Dick to be comfortable. He didn’t want to frighten him again. 

Alfred gave him that bland stare that Bruce knew meant that Alfred thought he was being difficult.

“What?”

Alfred sighed, “I knew this day would come… although I expected it around ten rather than twenty-two, but every boy desires a pet at some time in his life.”

Bruce felt mildly offended, “He isn’t a pet.” 

Alfred raised a reticent eyebrow. “Oh? Then what is he doing in your office?”

“The bigger robin got in a fight with him.” 

“So you brought him inside?” Alfred said following his train of thought with the tiniest bit of condescension. 

“He’ll be safer here,” Bruce’s tone brooked no argument. 

Alfred stared at him for a long moment as Bruce stared at the little bird. 

“But will he be happy?” Alfred finally asked. 

Dick noticed a mirror and curiously tapped at it.

Bruce wanted to counter with: He’s only a bird, but he couldn’t. He had seen Dick sing, build his nests, cuddle his little family, fly through the air. The little bluebird was a happy creature and there was no denying it.

But it was dangerous out there for such a trusting creature. 

“He’ll be happy here,” Bruce said, “… eventually.

Alfred nodded. He didn’t argue. Even when Bruce was a child he let him reason and learn for himself. He set breakfast on his desk and moved towards the door. Then he turned.

“Although only a bird, Master Bruce, it is good to see you making a friend.” He quietly closed the door. 

The little bluebird tweeted. He stared up at Bruce. 

“Do you forgive me?” 

Dick chirped. He was still ruffled. He hopped away to his seeds and started pecking at them. 

Not quite forgiveness yet. 

“I’ll bring you worms after work,” He promised. 

-

That Bat-human seemed constantly unhappy now, but Nightwing didn’t feel like singing. He felt listless. He was so close to home, to his little nest and his little (and big) robins, but he couldn’t be with them and he couldn’t fly properly. His wings felt cramped. He just wanted to be able to fly, to chase wind currents. To dive and play. The Bat-human and the Nice Man were talking. The Nice Man was an old human which seemed to feed and care for the Bat-human like Nightwing did for Red Hood and Red Robin. When the Bat-human wasn’t around he would spread seeds for Nightwing and his brothers. He would smile kindly, but he wouldn’t talk. He was a calm and steady presence. 

It was the same now. The Nice Man gave his Bat-human fledgling worried glances, but in the end retreated. The Bat-human was watching him, looking down at him through the cage. He looked sad. He made his strange noises which sounded sorry, but Nightwing didn’t want to hear them right now. He turned and pecked at seed. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was. The Bat-human eventually moved away and he was alone again in the big room. 

Boring, this was so boring. Fear had fled (other than his fear for his robins). 

There was a clang and an angry squeak which interrupted him from his musings. He looked up. A strange black bird had landed on top of his cage. He felt a flutter of interest.

“Hey, hey there.”

“-Tt-“ The strange bird made a strange sound. It not only had claws on its feet, but seemed to have claws on its wings as well.

“Are you a… robin?” Nightwing asked. The little black thing squeaked in annoyance, perhaps mostly at itself. 

“What’s it to you?” 

He sounded young, just a fledgling then. 

“I’m a robin too, I’m the Night-winged Robin.” Technically he wasn’t a Robin, he did know that, but when he adopted the Red Hooded Robin and the Little Red Robin they had given him the name. 

Getting a better look he realized the black Robin was a bat. A baby bat?

The little bat used all its claws to climb down the cage so that it was beak to snout with Nightwing. 

“Robin hmm, that’s probably right,” The little Bat agreed. “Are you my caretaker? I require milk, a good portion of it as well. Those others were greedy and pushed me away, little bastards. They don’t know who my father is.”

“Who’s your father?” Nightwing asked curiously. The baby bat sniffed at him as if it should be obvious.

“Him, the Bat-man.”

Nightwing tilted his head, “I don’t see a resemblance Robin.” 

“-Tt- don’t be foolish of course he is. I suppose you’re my brother of some sort?” He examined Nightwing noticing his dark plumage. “You’re very strange looking, but you’ll do I suppose. Now where’s my milk?” 

Nightwing tilted his head again. He didn’t know what ‘milk’ was. 

“Crawl inside here.” 

The bat pup was half his size and thin. He easily squeezed through the bars of Nightwing’s prison and crawled down the bottom. The little blue bird cautiously hopped forward. The bat instantly huddled up against the bluebird. He snuffled at Nightwing’s chest. Nightwing fluttered his wings in surprise. He forced himself to stay still. He felt Robin’s strange lack of beak nibble at his breast. 

“What are you doing?”

“Milk,” The bat whined.

Nightwing tweeted in amusement. “You won’t find it there, Robin.” 

“-Tt-” Robin didn’t move away. He snuggled in to Nightwing’s feathers.

“Robin?”

“Warm,” Robin squeaked. Nightwing spread his wings out and brought them down around the little bat. 

“So demanding.”

He snuggled against Robin. The little bat’s heartbeat had a calming effect on him. 

“-Tt- your body heat is pleasing, seems you’re good for something at least.” 

“I’m glad to be of service, Robin.”

“-Tt- so why are you here?”

“The Bat-human—your… father,” That still sounded ridiculous to Nightwing, “Caught me and put me in this cage.”

The baby bat snorted, “Why would he do that?

“… I think it’s because… I think because he loves me,” It felt awful, but that was the only conclusion. The Bat-Human was still so gentle and kind, despite all the cruelness he had shown Nightwing. He looked at him with softness.

“Doubt it,” Robin squeaked. His breathing slowed. Tired little thing. Nightwing nuzzled him. He had a weakness for fledglings, especially fierce ones it seemed. 

It was comforting. He missed his own a lot.


	2. Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> Bit of a trigger warning. Non-consensual touching (in a dream). It's not graphic and doesn't go beyond kissing.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh look I made art. Haha this is the extent of my art skills. The original picture I made which can be found here: http://31.media.tumblr.com/3e2a7db113d5e07020e1d584c7f84f2c/tumblr_mqabuaLQ6o1s9ebxzo1_500.png has more details on the background image and where it comes from.

 

“Hasn’t let him out.”

“Quiet.”

“Red Hood, when will he let him out?” 

Red Robin had been constantly chirping, trying to call Nightwing back to them. The Red Hooded Robin wouldn’t let the little Red Robin anywhere near the balcony. 

“Red Hood please!” 

Red Hood pecked at him angrily. Red Robin trilled flying up to a higher branch of the tree they nested. 

“Shut up!” Red Hood squawked. “Just shut up! 

Red Robin quivered up above him.

“He’s not coming back, is he?”

“I said shut up! I’m going to find a way. I’ll find a way into the Monkey’s house and I’ll find Nightwing. I’m going to save him.” Like he saved me. He didn’t finish. The Little Red Robin didn’t have to know. 

Red Hood clawed at the bark of the tree angrily. He had loved Nightwing at first sight. The little bluebird that had seemed so much bigger then. He found him in the city. His mother had abandoned him because of his red hood and his father’s neck had been snapped by a human. He was a little past his fledgling stage, but he had learned survival on his own. Nightwing had found him shivering and dirty on a chimney. He had tried to attack the bigger bird at first. Nightwing was patient. He kept his distance. Sung him songs, brought him worms until Red Hood let him approach. Nightwing’s clean blue and black wings came down over him and for the first time in his life he felt warm and safe. 

“I’ll take care of you Little Wing,” Nightwing promised. “We’ll leave the city, find a nice tree and build a home. No more dust and soot.” He preened Red Hood’s feathers. 

It was always Nightwing from then on. 

When Nightwing brought the Little Red Robin to their nest Red Hood was furious.

“Are you trying to replace me? You want a new fledgling to care for?” 

Nightwing twittered, “Of course not! Look at him Little Wing! He needs our help, this little robin, he’s like you, see?”

He could barely fly, the little bird. He was pressed up tightly under Nightwing’s wing which irritated Red Hood to no end. “His parents were killed by humans. He has nowhere to go. He’s like us.”

“Like me,” Red Hood chirped angrily, “You’re not a Robin, are you?”

“Yes he is,” The little Red Robin suddenly piped up in defense of his new friend. “What else would he be, but a robin? He nests with robins and cares for robins, so he must be, right? The Night-winged Robin.” 

Red Hood was slowly convinced that the Red Robin was an acceptable addition to their nest. One Red Hood grew to care for. Nothing seemed to change between Nightwing and Red Hood, so it was fine. Nightwing would still sing and cuddle against him just before the sun broke out in the dawn and Red Hood would feel at peace.

Then they moved. Then the human came.

At first it seemed the best of all situations. The tree by the human nest was large. It had many bugs to eat, had lots of cover, and predators wouldn’t approach for fear of the human nearby. Nightwing flew and danced in the sky, the Little Red Robin, a curious little one, got into everything and Red Hood grew and felt content. 

They were so happy, but then Nightwing met the human. 

The Human kept to himself mostly. They could see him from their nest at times. He would come out on his perch and stare at the night sky. Perhaps he wanted to fly? Red Hood didn’t know (or particularly care). He hated humans since the day his father died. He kept his distance, but Nightwing? Beautiful Nightwing was always too sweet, was always too easy, especially when he thought a creature needed help. The human stood on his perch in strange feathers that made him look like a bat. He gripped at the rail. He was bloody and angry. 

Nightwing hopped to the edge of their nest to get a good view. Red Hood didn’t realize what he was doing until it was too late. The bluebird flew down landing with perfect grace on the rail and stared up at the human. Then he began to sing.

Red Hood’s rage burned to his core. That song wasn’t meant for a monkey. Not one of those murderous bastards. It was meant for Red Hood and Red Robin and yet Nightwing sung for the strange human and Red Hood’s heart was torn to shreds. He wanted to fly down and peck at Nightwing until he flew back to the safety of their nest, but even though the human filled him with rage it also terrified him as well. He remembered so clearly the awful crack of his father’s neck being snapped. He wanted to tweet for Nightwing to return, but he was transfixed on the scene of the human and the bluebird. The human seemed awed at the little bird, like he had just woken up from a dark dream to something beautiful. He reached out, but Nightwing was cautious enough to fly up, back to the nest. Red Hood and Red Robin were instantly squishing him between them chirping at him angrily. Of all the stupid things to do, getting so close to a human. 

“He seemed so sad,” Nightwing had only said, as if that were reason enough to put his precious life in danger. 

Red Hood shivered when he noticed the human staring up at them in their nest. Bastard, he was smiling. Smiling at Nightwing’s song which was only meant for family. 

He had never felt such a pure jealousy before, even when Red Robin came, it was nothing compared to this.

Red Hood forced himself to stop thinking about it. He flew up to where the little Red Robin perched and nipped him gently.

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s your fault he’s gone!”

“I know, but I’ll save him Red Robin, I will little one. Nightwing’s ours, he’s meant to fly in the sky. I’ll kill the monkey if I have to, I will.”

* * *

Bruce couldn’t quite believe it. When he had come back from work he found Dick with a little baby bat no bigger than his pointer finger under his bluebird’s wing. 

The bat itself was no surprise, the house was infested and despite Alfred’s pleads he had never bothered to hire an exterminator or animal control. 

He had heard of animals of different species bonding out of necessity. A baby coding to an adult of a different species, but a bird and a bat? The tiny creature had hooked itself on to Nightwing’s breast, its head buried in his feathers. Every now and then it made an annoyed little squeak. 

He felt a smile twitch. It was trying to find milk. 

“You became a Papa while I was gone, Dick?” 

When the bird noticed him he puffed his feathers, his eyes fixed.

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt your little one.” He frowned. He wasn’t quite sure what you’re supposed to do in a situation like this. A bird couldn’t take care of a bat, surely. Bats were mammals, one that young needed milk to survive. He scratched the back of his head. 

“You really are a special one, Dick. What’s his name?” 

The Batman in his head scowled because he was taking to a bird now.

He decided to call the baby bat Damian, the meaning was Greek: to tame. It seemed Dick had his wings full with the little bat. The bat pup wouldn’t allow much space between them, it needed the warmth. Dick tried to show him how to peck seeds, but Damian wasn’t impressed at all. Bruce left and came back with a beaker of warm goat’s milk. 

“This should do for him,” Bruce said filling up a bottle and hanging it inside the cage. Dick kept himself and Damian on the other end of the cage while Bruce fiddled around. When he stepped back the little bird hopped (lugging the baby bat with him) to the bottle. He tapped his beak against the bottle curiously. As soon as he did it the baby bat had latched his mouth around the nipple sucking greedily. Little Dick seemed relieved that the weight was finally off. He flapped, stretching out his wings and then flew up to one of the little swings. Bruce showed him what else he brought. A fat worm. Dick instantly took an interest. His small round eyes followed its movement as it swung back and forth. Bruce held it through the bars and after a moment’s hesitation Dick flew and snatched it out of his fingers. He landed by the baby bat and made quick work of the worm. 

Dick whistled. It didn’t sound angry or betrayed now. He seemed to approve of the gifts to him and his new little fledgling.

* * *

When the Bat-human came back he hadn’t known what to expect. He readied himself for a fight if the human should decide to try and take Robin away. The Bat-Human didn’t. He seemed amused and happier than he had. He left and quickly appeared again. He started fiddling with the cage and then stepped back. 

Nightwing hopped over curiously. He tapped at the piece of rubber. 

Robin was suddenly excited.

“Milk!” He screeched happily. He jumped off Nightwing and latched on sucking at the liquid inside. Nightwing stretched his wings. The little one was heavier than he looked. He flew to his usual perch and watched as a big fat worm was swung in front of him. He felt his tummy growl. Seeds were nice enough, but a big fat worm? 

He snatched it out of the Bat-Human’s fingers. 

He whistled in thanks. The Bat-human had brought Robin his ‘milk.’ Nightwing wouldn’t have been able to do that and the worm was tasty. Maybe if he was more compliant the Bat-Human would let him go? It was something to consider and really Nightwing didn’t like holding the grudge. The whole situation was frustrating and annoying, but the Bat-human loved him, he was sure of it. He wouldn’t hurt him and he wouldn’t hurt the little bat he had taken on, nor his brother robins. 

Dick started to sing. It wasn’t with his usual gusto or his usual melody of freedom and happiness. This was about sadness and longing for the sky. 

Robin stopped drinking his milk and turned. The Bat-human seemed excited and hopeful. 

“That’s pleasing,” The little bat crawled over to him. He climbed back onto Nightwing’s breast again. “Keep doing it.” 

He did. The Bat-human looked down at him with a mixed look. It was so hard to read human faces. 

“I’m sorry,” The Bat-human whispered. 

Nightwing stopped singing. His eyes widened. He had understood the Bat-human’s strange grunting sounds. 

The bat pup bit him gently.

“Don’t stop.” 

The little bird began again, but he was so confused. Birds can’t understand humans…

* * *

The little bird’s song seemed sad and longing, but there were notes of forgiveness as well. Dick seemed to understand Bruce wasn’t trying to hurt him, he just didn’t understand why Bruce had trapped him.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered. The little bird’s song stopped mid-note. He looked up at Bruce and seemed… aware. Damian nipped the bird’s chest and gave a disgruntled squeak. Dick started singing again, but had an edge of confusion and worry. 

Bruce walked over to his desk. He needed to take care of the little bat now too. He’d call a vet to make sure it was healthy and get an idea of how he should proceed with the two. As he passed by he noticed Jason outside again looking in. He really was angry. Such a strange emotion to see in a bird. He approached the glass door. Jason tensed looking ready to strike. Bruce opened the door a crack, not enough to let the bird in, but enough to—

Instantly the bird’s beak was shoved into the gap. It chirped furiously. Dick stopped singing and tweeted excitedly in return.

* * *

The Monkey had opened the glass! Red Hood dived in slotting his beak in the small gap. He couldn’t fit through! Damn it!

“Nightwing!” He called. He could hear Nightwing’s sorrowful song. A song for blue skies and wind and family. Oh Nightwing.

“Red Hood!!” Nightwing twittered excitedly. 

“Are you okay? Has he hurt you?”

“No, I’m fine, are you okay? Is Red Robin?”

“We’re okay. It’s you that’s in trouble!” He forced himself not to berate the Night-winged robin for his carelessness. 

“Who’s that?” Came a loud annoyed squeak. 

“Who’s that?” Red Hood tweeted angrily in response. He couldn’t get a good view of Nightwing’s prison with the Monkey blocking his way. The Monkey had been grunting at him, but he ignored it. 

“This is Robin,” Nightwing said, “Robin that’s my brother the Red Hooded Robin.” 

“Sounds like a brute.” 

“Robin!” Nightwing squawked in annoyance.

“I’m going to get you out,” Red Hood promised he ignored this new robin for now. The Monkey was trying to push him away from the opening. He pecked his finger angrily staining his beak with blood. 

“Don’t do anything dangerous!” Nightwing entreated. 

“I’ll do what I have to do. I’ll make this bastard pay for taking you from us.” 

“Wait, but Red Hood, there’s something else, I—”

The finger shoved him back by his beak and the door was closed. Red Hood tapped the glass in frustration. He had been so close! The Monkey grimaced at him. What had his bluebird seen in that ugly thing?

* * *

Bruce closed the door shaking his injured finger. Jason was still too aggressive. He would fly into the room if he opened the door too wide and he and Tim weren’t touching the seed now anyway. He’d keep an eye on them of course, but he’d have to break his promise to the bluebird to keep giving them seed. The little bat was squeaking furiously at the commotion that had been caused. Nightwing gave him a small peck to quiet him. The bat eventually did and went back to the bottle of milk. Dick and Bruce stared at one another. Dick’s small shiny eyes were pleading with him. The small whistle almost sounded like: “Please.”

* * *

_Everything felt foggy and then he realized he was in his bedroom. A boy, young man actually sat on his bed. He was beautiful. Black hair, blue eyes a slim wiry body and a sunny smile. He sat arms around his legs. He was completely naked._

_“Who are you—?”_

_Then he noticed the tattoos. A long line of blue in the shape of a ‘V’ on his chest that went up to his shoulders and then down his arms to end at his fingertips. The young man grinned._

_“Dick,” He breathed. He knew he was dreaming then. The bluebird whistled at him, but it was a human whistle. Bruce approached slowly holding out his hand. Dick crawled forward. He seemed overly careful, like he wasn’t used to such a strange big body. Dick knelt on the end his bed and Bruce carefully stroked the young man’s cheek._

_“You’re all big,” His hand trailed down to his bluebird’s collarbone. Dick tentatively reached out and touched Bruce’s hand. He whistled again. Bruce fingers trailed back up to his face. He looked a few years younger than Bruce, probably around nineteen or twenty. His features were delicate and birdlike. Bruce cupped his cheek and moved closer. He gave Dick time to pull away, but he didn’t. Bruce pressed their lips together. Dick seemed pleased by the sensation and kissed Bruce back, just as softly._

_It was a dream. Bruce reminded himself. He moved onto the bed pulling Dick so that he was spooned against him in his arms. Dick didn’t seem particularly comfortable with this so he allowed him to wiggle out of his grip. Dick rolled so he was facing Bruce and gave him a quick peck of a kiss. He did it a few more times smiling after each small kiss. Bruce chuckled and the bird's sweetness._

_He wanted to do more. He pinned the young man, kissing him harder. Dick started struggling. He whistled urgently, it was the only sound he could make. Bruce buried his nose in the boy’s night black hair. He smelled like the peach blossoms he built his nest in. The bird thrashed urgently now, but Bruce wouldn’t have it. He grasped Dick by the neck. He squeezed and eventually the younger man got the message. He stilled, but Bruce could feel him quivering against him. He was frightened, scared. He petted his bird’s hair._

_“Shh, it’s alright Dick, I love you. I would never hurt you.”_

_A furious scrapping sound distracted him from his pretty bluebird. He looked to the balcony. There was Jason the big robin scratching angrily at the window. For some reason Bruce understood what he was saying._

_This is a dream, Bruce reminded himself._

_“Mine, mine, mine, mine!” The robin yelled._

_Dick reached out towards the robin. Bruce snatched his hand away, kissed his fingers. He could feel the younger man’s tension. Dick didn’t want this, any of this._

_Bruce felt a possessive streak run through him. He gripped Dick tightly. The smaller man struggled. He eventually bit Bruce’s arm. Surprised, he let go. Dick rolled off the bed. He stumbled and fell not used to the proportions of his body. He crawled forward towards the window. The glass broke. Jason had charged it. The glass had shattered everywhere. Dick caught the robin holding it to his chest. He whistled, trying to rouse his little companion._

_Bruce stood. He put a hand on the bluebird’s shoulder. Dick looked up, tears in his eyes._

Bruce jerked awake. He was in his office on the couch. Damian was squeaking, probably for food. It was around eleven o’clock at night. He had only rested his eyes for a moment…

The dream came back to him in a rush and it made his stomach twist. Everything about it was strange and wrong. His dream-self had been so pleased to be able to touch Dick like that. To see the beautiful naked man on his bed. To know that he was _his_ little bluebird and that he belonged to Bruce. That he tried to possess him like that. That he would have those kind of dreams towards a bird. Jason’s still body…

He’s just a bird. He told himself. A bird that he, yes, admittedly cared for a great deal, but not enough to… 

He felt sick. Surely he wasn’t that lonely. Surely he wasn’t that messed up.

He was at the cage before he realized. Dick was playing with Damian. Flying just out of the baby bat’s reach. The baby bat screeched at him angrily. He fluttered his wings, but he wasn’t big enough to fly. 

Dick tweeted at the bat’s frustrations. Damian gave a shrill aggravated squeak then made a little “-Tt-” sound. Dick flew back down. The little bat was instantly on him clinging to the bird’s breast. Bruce ran his fingers through his hair. He really had more important things to worry about right now. Catwoman had been busy with heists and the Falcone’s had set up something big. 

Dick trembled.

“You had Bad dreams too?” he asked somewhat nonsensically. The bird was probably startled by his presence. He forced himself to turn away. He shouldn’t be sleeping in here. He pushed his body enough as it is.

* * *

_He was flying. His wings were spread and he was out under the black sky. Uncountable stars shone above him. He soared in the darkness. He couldn’t see anything but stars. Then a flapping nose. He looked up, an absence of starlight, bat-shaped. At first he thought it was Robin, but it was much too big. The bat flew around him. It gave a grunt that sounded more guttural than the usual high-pitched squeak of a bat. He couldn’t understand him. The bat swooped and Nightwing suddenly realized who it was._

_“Bat-human?”_

_The bat grunted again. Nightwing felt a sudden joy. They were both free in the sky. No cages, no worries. He went higher and the Bat-human followed. Nightwing tweeted excitedly. He realized it must be a dream, but at the same time it felt real. He flew happy circles around the bat, but then something went wrong. The little bird was suddenly caught in the larger animal’s claws. He struggled uselessly tweeting frantically._

_“Bat-human stop!” Nighwing screeched._

_And then Red Hood came. He flew at the Bat-human angrily. The Bat-human held Nightwing in one claw while he struck at Red Hood who put up a valiant effort, but the robin was no match for full grown bat. Nightwing couldn’t see anything clearly, just Red Hood’s shadow blocking starlight. Then he heard a horrible screech from his friend and the shadow started plummeting._

_“RED HOOD! RED HOOD!!!” He screeched. He felt himself being carried off by the bat, away from his friend._

_“PLEASE!!!”_

_The Bat-human’s grip tightened._

_“PLEASE!!!!!”_

Nightwing bolted up and started flying around the cage in a blind panic. Robin squeaked in protest getting thrown to one side. He had been cuddling against Nightwing and it was a rude awakening. 

“Red Hood!” Nightwing cried.

“What’s wrong? What are you doing?!” Robin screeched. He didn’t hear him. He couldn’t get out. He was trapped and it was too small, it was too small to escape. 

Robin flapped his wings, but he was still too young to lift off. “Nightwing, pull yourself together.” 

Nightwing landed on his perch, “He killed him! He killed him!”

“Nightwing!!!”

Nightwing focused. Robin. 

“Come down!!!” Robin squeaked loudly, “You’re frightening m—yourself. -Tt-”

Nightwing flew down and instantly the little bat was against him. 

“You had a bad dream,” The bat pup explained softly, “No one is dead.” 

They felt a shadow over them. The Bat-human. Nightwing gave the smallest of quivers before sitting perfectly still hoping he’d leave them alone.

“You had Bad dreams too?” The Bat-human asked.

Nightwing felt more afraid. He shouldn’t understand. He shouldn’t share dreams with a human. He willed the Bat-human to go away. The human looked harrowed. He left reluctantly.

“Nightwing.”

“Sorry little bat, I’m sorry I worried you.” 

“I wasn’t scared,” the baby bat denied while pushing himself more into Nightwing’s feathers.

“Do you… when the Bat-human talks—do you…?” Nightwing ventured.

“Do I what?”

“Understand him?”

“No,” Robin replied. “One day I will, when I grow up I’ll be just like him. Until then it’s garble.”

“Oh,” Nightwing whistled softly. 

“You do?” Robin didn’t sound like he believed him.

“Sometimes,” Nightwing tweeted reluctantly. 

“You’re a _bird_ though,” Robin pointed out haughtily, “Birds don’t talk to humans.” Little Robin had been very disappointed when he learned Nightwing wasn’t actually a bat. Not disappointed enough to leave of course. Nightwing knew the batpup was secretly fond of him. 

“They talk to bats,” Nightwing pointed out preening the bat’s fur. 

“Hmm, perhaps,” Robin considered, “You are older, perhaps it does make sense after all.” 

“You’re right. It’s just natural,” Nightwing lied. He knew the bat was making stories, stories he might actually believe, to comfort himself getting torn away from his mother.

“Your brothers,” Robin said suddenly.

“Hm?”

“They’ll be fine, Nightwing. They don’t need you anymore, aren’t they fully grown?”

“Well… yes,” Nightwing answered slowly. “But they’re my family.” 

“So you’ll leave as soon as you’re able?”

“Of course. I hate it, being trapped in a cage—” Then he realized, “Oh, I wouldn’t just leave you.” 

“But if you got an opportunity to leave and be a robin with other robins you’d take it rather than being a bat in a cage,” Robin still didn’t quite understand the difference between birds. “I can’t fly, but you’d have to take your chance, wouldn’t you? My father is efficient. You’d never get another one.” 

The little bat was getting more upset. He had pulled away from Nightwing and was now by the milk, but he didn’t drink, he just stared at the bird feigning irritation, but looking scared. “You call for them in your dreams and you’re always facing the window. 

Nightwing hopped over to him. He nuzzled his little fledgling, “I won’t leave without you, I promise. You’ve helped me a lot little Robin. I was alone and scared and trapped in this cage and then you came. It makes me happy, you being here with me.”

“Alone?” there was a note in the bat’s little squeak. He understood loneliness all too well… perhaps better than Nightwing did, Nightwing who always had friends and family around him had never been so cut off before. The little bat had had many brothers and sisters and family, but Nightwing got the impression that didn’t make him feel safe and loved. 

Dick cooed, “You don’t need to be alone anymore.” He nestled down. The bat didn't answer, but he could feel relief.

He softly started singing. Robin leaned against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the dream didn't make anyone too uncomfortable, I'm sorry if it did. It's basically a metaphor for intimate things, for Bruce it would be the physical human thing and for Nightwing it would be flying.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's actually more of this story... um... yeah they're birds (and Damian's a bat) ... not much else to say on the subject. I have the feeling this is going to be a weird story...


End file.
